Red (Canon, Angry Birds)/SuperNintendude
|-|Games= |-|Movies= Summary Red is the main protagonist of the Angry Birds series of games created by Rovio Entertainment. He was introduced in 2009, as the icon of the original game and a core member of the original flock, as well as the leader. Red is typically the central character in the Angry Birds games. After his first appearance in Poached Eggs, he has become a prominent character for the series. He hates the pigs the most. Powers & Stats Tier: '''TBA '''Name: Red J. Bird Origin: ''Angry Birds'' Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Northern cardinal '''Powers and Abilities: Rage Power, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Size Manipulation (Can enlarge himself via Super Seeds/Power Potion), Earth Manipulation (Can create earthquakes via Birdquake), Explosion Manipulation (Can spawn TNT crates via TNT Drop, Energy TNT, Allaka-BAM, or Boombox), Weapon Mastery in Angry Birds Fight, Vehicular Mastery in Angry Birds Go!, Sound Manipulation (Can create sound waves), Homing Attack (In Red's Mighty Feathers, can home in and target whatever is in sight and via Homing Bird), Ice Manipulation with Blizzard Spell, Duplication (Via Flock of Birds power-up in Space), Summoning golden ducks, and Fire Manipulation with hot chili spell, Plant Manipulation (Via Mush-Bloom, can cause mushrooms to bloom in order to collapse structures), Black Hole Creation (Via Space Egg) Attack Potency: TBA Speed: TBA Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: TBA Durability: TBA Stamina: TBA Range: TBA Standard Equipment: Miniature slingshot, various power-ups and spells. Intelligence: TBA Weaknesses: TBA Notable Attacks/Techniques Red's battle cry.gif|Red's battle cry toppling over a pig structure. mighty feathers.gif|Red's Mighty Feathers Red Boost.gif|Red's speed boost ability Red explosive storm.gif|Red creating an explosive storm Abilities * Battle Cry: '''Red unleashes a mighty battle cry loud enough to topple down structures. * '''Mighty Feathers: '''Red hones onto a target, and charges right into them. * '''Speed Boost: When Red's power-up beaker is filled, he can increase his speed for a short period of time to give him a small boost. * Rock Pop: Red uses a miniature slingshot to launch a special bubble powerful enough to break solid rock. * Explosive Storm: 'Red kicks a target and turns it into a whirling storm. All targets hit by the storm will be drawn inside and blasted over the field in massive explosion that causes even more damage to the affected targets. Power-ups & Spells * 'Super Seeds/Power Potion: Red can use these to increase his size and striking power. * Birdquake: This power-up creates massive earthquakes capable of collapsing structures. * Samba Burst: Red dons a fruit hat and dances uncontrollably on the battlefield, causing objects to scatter around. * TNT Drop/Energy TNT/Allaka-BAM/Boombox: This power-up summons multiple explosive crates onto the battlefield which Red can hit to detonate. * Homing Bird: As the Homing Bird, Red will change its trajectory upon detecting the first target on its radar. * Flock of Birds: This power-up creates 4 smaller clones of Red. * Space Egg: Red can summon the Space Egg to create a vortex that can pull in objects and targets. * Pig Puffer/Pig Inflater: '''This power-up inflates multiple targets, making them easier to hit. * '''Mush-Bloom: This power-up blooms magenta-colored mushrooms in multiple areas of the enemy fortresses, causing the fortress to become less stable, and sometimes, damaging targets in the process. * TeleBird: As the TeleBird, Red can teleport himself and anything around him to anywhere he wants. * Golden Ducks: 'This surprisingly effective spell causes rubber ducks to rain onto the battlefield, damaging anyone who happens to get hit. * 'Blizzard: This spell turns multiple random objects into ice, making them easier to destroy. * Hot Chili: This spell causes a random target to ignite and explode. Category:SuperNintendude